Perfect
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The past few years have been so busy, and Shane hasn't been able to Mitchee something that she really needs to hear. Smitchee. OneShot.


_Don't know how I feel about this, but here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Two and a half years. That's how long Mitchee Torres and Shane Gray had been dating. All the way back to that last day on Camp Rock, when Shane had realized Mitchee was his mystery girl. So much had happened since then. Mitchee had gotten a record label, and Connect Three had gone on tour twice, the first time just as a group, and then the second time guest starring Mitchee. In the past six or so months though, things had gotten far too busy. Connect Three had recorded one CD, two videos, and done two concerts. Mitchee had recorded two CD's and made three videos. They had barely seen each other except for when they went together to premiere's or interviews. They had been proberly alone twice in the past six months. And that wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough.

"Hey," Shane said, smiling as he heard her answer the phone.

"Hey!" Mitchee replied, her voice happy.

"Look, I've barely seen you, and I miss you," Shane said. On the other end, Mitchee sighed.

"I know, this kinda sucks," she bit her lip. "Where are you know?" Shane winced.

"On the set of our next video," he replied. Mitchee laughed slightly. "What about you?"

"About to do an interview with 'Girlfriend' magazine," she answered.

"Wow," Shane breathed out through his teeth. They were quiet. "I have to see you, Mitch, I miss you."

"I miss you too," Mitchee answered, and Shane could hear it in her voice, that she missed him. "Sometimes I think that the easiest way to see you is if I go on tour with you," she joked. The sad part was that it was pretty much true. There was silence again. "Hey, look, I have to go, sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Shane sighed. "Look, I know it's not much, but I can get away from the studio at eight o'clock tomorrow, do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"Uh," there was noise in the background, and Shane guessed that Mitchee was being told that she needs to hurry up. "Yeah, tomorrow, eight. That works. I think. I'll be home about then." There was more talking in the background. "Look, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, love y-" the line cut off. "You," he finished with a sigh. Nate Gray came over, his hair carefully styled and sprayed, and all changed for the shoot that was beginning in only minutes. "Hey," Shane muttered, closing his phone and putting it in his pocket. Nate nodded and stood beside him. He had learnt that if he was quiet, Shane would open up in his own time. "That was Mitchee," he offered. Nate nodded again, knowing that already. "We're meeting up tomorrow night, after we finish at the studio."

"Well that's good," Nate smiled at him. Shane shrugged and stood up. "You ready to film?" Shane nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They had both been slowly changing over the past several years. It was really just small things. Shane started shaving less, giving himself a few days shadow of a beard, which made him look several years older. Mitchee started curling her hair more often, hardly ever leaving it straight. Shane started wearing tighter clothes, ditching the loose jeans and slightly too big shirts. Mitchee began wearing more makeup, looking almost twenty-five at times instead of her eighteen years.

Shane had been in the glitz and glam of the Hollywood scene for a long time now, and he had changed in subtle ways over the four or five years he had been in it. But over the two years since Mitchee made it into the scene, she had changed herself so much. She had lost the little weight that she had, and she had gotten the tiny gap between her teeth fixed. What had hurt when that had happened was the first he ahd heard of it was when her new smile was plastered all over the papers and the Internet. She had told him later that she ahdn't told him that she was getting it done because that she knew he would tell her not to get the surgery done.

The changes were all the things that were flowing through Shane's head as he drove over to Mitchee's house. Her parents had upped and left their businesses back in her hometown to move to the big city, and started new jobs there. As he knocked on the door, he felt nervousness set in. This felt like a first date. They hadn't been out in that long. Mitchee answered the door, and shut it quickly.

"Come on, lets go," she said. Shane frowned, buckling in and pulling away from the curb.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Paparazzi," she muttered. "God, they drive me nuts." Shane nodded understandingly. "So," she smiled at him, looking at him proberly for the first time. Shane had to remembere to look back at the road, wanting to drink the sight of her in, finally beside him, finally alone with him for the first time in so long. Mitchee looked slightly ill at ease though, looking in the rearview mirror and in the window, touching her hair, pursuing her lips.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, of course," she answered. Shane nodded. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could just go back to my place," he suggested. "We can order Chinese and a movie?" Mitchee nodded. Shane frowned. Something was wrong with his girl, and he didn't know quite what it was.

* * *

They were curled up on the couch, their empty Chinese containers on the table. They were watching the new Iron Man movie. Shane's arm was easily around Mitchee, but she still felt tense, not comfortable. When the movie finished, he turned off the movie and turned to her.

"Mitchee, something is wrong. Why don't you just tell me what it is?" He smiled at her, trying to look comforting. "You know you can tell me anything." She sighed. "Come on, Mitch." She bit her perfect lower lip, with those now straight, perfectly aligned teeth. "I won't think it's stupid, no matter what it is. You should know that you can always tell me anything by now.

"I just, have hardly seen you for ages. I've seen you on TV, and in videos, all these beautiful girls throwing themselves at you," she was getting more and more worked up. "All these girls who have been in the video's for years, who are used to this Hollywood scene, who have these amazing bodies, and such tanned skin, and perfect hair and perfect smiles! And then there's me, who's a baby, basically, who doesn't really know what is the latest fashion, or how I'm supposed to have my hair and which camera I'm meant to smile at! And I don't know if I'm good enough for you!" She seemed to finish, breathing quite heavily. Shane took a deep breath, and then reached over, taking her hand in his.

"Mitchee," he began. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I fell in love with that girl that I met back at Camp Rock. That girl with the clothes that were a year old, who's hair was just left however, and who had the most adorable gap between her front teeth, that made me fall even harder when you smiled at me." A slight smile tugged at the corners of Mitchee's mouth. "I fell in love with your voice, with your smile, with the person you are. That has nothing to do with the way you look, the way your hair is, whatever camera you look at. I love you, Mitchee, for who you are." Tears were gathering in the corners of Mitchee's eyes. "You are beautiful, Mitchee, and to me, you are perfect." The tears dripped down her face as Shane leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

_Sweet, corny, I know._

_Please review!_

_x_


End file.
